


路人27 4 最后一天

by chaim



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaim/pseuds/chaim
Summary: 已经是最后结尾了，拖了老半天希望大家看着开心!!





	路人27 4 最后一天

**Author's Note:**

> 已经是最后结尾了，拖了老半天  
> 希望大家看着开心!!

路人27  4   最后一天  
      
    海安又下药了，他答应过纲吉不会再下药的，但是为了隐瞒身份他不得不那么做。一切的一切都要从刚知道有十代目这个人说起。  
          ——————————————————————  
     冰冷的水泥墙，脏乱的地下车库，男人的喘气声，拳打脚踢的声音，混合在一起。

    “呵呵，没想到你这样都找到我了。”满身是血的男人冷笑着，靠在墙上，突然一个小蓝毛一脚踹上去，男人又吐了一口血“你怎么和我们老大说话呢，混蛋!”有个暴躁的手下，果然是poppy呢。

    “好了，别那么冲动”旁边另一个男人说道“你就是因为老是那么冲动所以才说你干不了大事。”小蓝毛‘切’了一声，坐在车盖上“你自己还不是一样，别一脸嫌弃，谁不知道你是老大的走狗。”  
     
    “闭嘴。小孩子不许说这种话。”poppy靠着一旁抽着烟，瞪着蓝毛，蓝毛也识趣的闭嘴。“小辰，收拾收拾。”站在一边的男人又开始对地上的人一堆打。“哼哼，走狗也不差嘛”poppy摸上蓝毛的头“天天这些事回去说。”蓝毛嘟着嘴，看着地上已经被打的半死的男人。 “老大，这个人怎么处置？”蓝毛踢踢倒在地上男人的手，突然男人一抬头，一边奸笑一边喊道“谁要你们解决!你是老头和谁生出来的，还给自己贴金!呵呵……一个娘娘腔，你不会有好下场的!”说着男人把藏在嘴里的胶囊咬破，停止了呼吸。

    “靠!死就死还废话？真恶心!”蓝毛激动的一脚又一脚踩着男人的肚子，但是下面的人已经没有半点动静。“没事，天天。一个杂鱼而已。”poppy踩灭烟头，甩甩自己的头发慢慢向车边走去，打开车门朝着坐车里的人说“搭把手？”车里面的人笑笑“乐意效劳，老大。”

    已经入秋，外面吹的风很凉爽，蓝毛和小辰一起探出车的天窗，一边大喊大叫一边打闹，车前面的两位就安安静静的听着两个小鬼闹。难得一见天上的星星那么亮，蓝毛的性质也提了上来  
“喂，狗子，今天星星那么亮，一起许个愿吧!”小辰笑着在蓝毛耳边叫着“你说什么？”两个人的距离一下子缩小让蓝毛吓一跳，脸红着领起旁边人的耳朵大声说“我说一起许个愿啦!!”小辰点点头对着天空大叫“我希望!我的女朋友和我长长久久!”蓝毛听了默默低下头，闭着眼睛悄悄许了一个除了他大家都知道的愿望。小辰突然一拍一下拍醒了蓝毛，两个人对视着，小辰开心的问  
     “你许了什么愿!”蓝毛收拾了自己的情绪大声喊  
“说出来就不灵验了!闭嘴吧狗子!”两个人又开始打打闹闹。  
      “看来小弗成长的很快啊。”开着车的男人欣慰的笑着，在副驾驶上的人继续看着马路来了句“还没。”气氛破坏者，但是大家都习惯了。主驾驶的人说“听说里包恩去日本了，可能是有关彭格列的事，你怎么看？” “明天去日本。”

大家一起下了飞机，已经安排了房子，开着老头准备的车，一起去了别墅。迎接他们的是一个年轻管家，放好行李男人对着两个兴奋的小孩说“你们两个去玩吧，我和老大还有事，钱自己看好。” “好的，芙哥”!两个人没多问就欢乐的跑了。poppy点头示意，被称为芙哥的人也退出了房间，poppy坐在大床上，又拿了一支烟抽起来。

    poppy和芙哥一起在校门口蹲点，看着一个又一个学生，但是一直找不到那个人。芙哥有点怀疑  
“他们说的是真的吗？”poppy不回答指着前面“最特别的那个是吗？”芙哥点点头，看见一个刺猬头，但是却只穿着内裤“哇哦，真大胆。”芙哥称赞了一番，看着眼前发生的一幕幕直到变回正常，poppy突然一抖，看着那个人的笑容，突然红了脸。  
“阿芙，我觉得，我可能喜欢上他了。”芙哥一脸不可思议“海安……可是……”没说完就被要求开车走，芙哥微笑着：这可是第一次呢。然后海安就让芙哥赶他们走，芙哥不多解释带着两个人去了酒店。留着管家照顾海安。

    “为什么老大突然又这样了？还赶我们。”蓝毛嘴里一直嘟囔着。“这就是爱情，小孩子不懂。”一句话怼回去，蓝毛就不想多问了。于是三人就懂事的走了，接下来就发生了绑架事件。  
           ————————————————————  
    回忆结束，海安看着旁边安安静静的纲吉，摸摸他的头“对不起了，纲吉君。”他对着驾驶着车的管家说“走吧。”纲吉在昏迷中，只能知道自己在移动，还有又一次被下药。可能当十代目就是要接受这些考验，可能当十代目就是要这样长大，可能我不能过普通人的生活。

    海安抱着纲吉，按响了纲吉家的门铃。开门的是里包恩，看见这场景，直接用枪指着海安“你知道你在干嘛吗？”冷酷的语气，令人窒息的气场，果然就是那个里包恩。海安笑着“让我把他抱上去好吗，里包恩先生。”里包恩退开，海安一节一节楼梯走上去，将纲吉轻轻放在床上，好好整理了一下，在他身上放了一朵蓝色的曼陀罗，对着里包恩鞠了躬，回到车上，走了。“哼。”里包恩想拿掉花，但是看见纲吉安详的表情，压低帽子“爱谁不好爱上这种小子。”然后离开房间。

     纲吉突然坐起，看着在一旁哭泣的狱寺“十代目您终于回来了!!太好了!!我还以为您消失!”纲吉笑着安慰着他，看见身上的花，一脸茫然。“哎，十代目知道这花吗？”纲吉摇摇头。

     “这花虽然漂亮，但是却有毒，花语也不好。”  
     “唉？是……什么？”  
     “骗爱。”  
     纲吉吃惊的看着狱寺，眼泪掉了出来，狱寺看见纲吉这样突然慌了急忙拿纸询问为什么哭。纲吉拿起花说：  
       “因为，我发现，是假的爱。”

  end


End file.
